<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skirts by munbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449741">Skirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun'>munbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Roles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first clue Mary-Beth got was Kieran playing with the hem of her skirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first clue Mary-Beth got was Kieran playing with the hem of her skirt.</p><p>She was scribbling in her journal while Grimshaw gave her a blessed break. Kieran sat next to her in the shade, his shoulder leaning into hers. It was a soft, kind moment, one that Mary-Beth wouldn’t trade for the world. Kieran held the hem of her skirt between three fingers, slowly running his thumb over the lace.</p><p>“Trying to get a look at something, Kieran?” she said lightly, watching him turn red out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>He pulled his hands back quickly, grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging on it anxiously instead. “No- no, ma’am, I was just. Admiring the lacework, see. ..It looks nice.”</p><p>Mary-Beth turned to look him full in the face for a moment. His eyes were open, honest, and afraid, just like a little foal still learning to run. He was so kind and gentle, and remained so, despite all the shit he got for it. Mary-Beth closed her book slowly and leaned in closer to him.</p><p>“..do you wanna wear it?” she asked under her breath.</p><p>Kieran pulled back instinctively, his face going an even brighter shade of red than before. He dragged his hand over his hair, looking around quickly to make sure none of the others were laughing at him. He could have sworn he heard them laughing anyway.</p><p>“Wear- wear, wear your skirt, Mary-Beth?” he asked just as quietly.</p><p>He searched her face, trying to find some cruel joke hidden there. She simply laid her hand on his and nodded, keeping a smile off of her face. He’d take her overwhelming love for her as amusement, and she couldn’t have that. He looked down at their hands, and his hand curled in the grass.</p><p>“I mean- it’s gorgeous, it is. I… I guess it would be nice to wear something that pretty. But if anyone else saw, then..”<br/>“Then no one else will see,” Mary-Beth said simply.</p><p>He looked at her, confused, and she finally gave him a small smile. She leaned forward, pecking his cheek and patting his hand. Even the simple contact flustered him, made him duck his head. One day she’d teach him there’s no shame in having a pretty woman love you. One day.</p><p>“I’m gonna go pack some things, go saddle up. We’re gonna have a nice night, hear?”</p><p>Kieran nodded quickly, and he stood immediately, as he always did when there was a job presented to him. But then he hesitated, hands clenched into fists, and looked at her worriedly. She nodded to him with a smile, and he nodded back, heading over to Branwen.</p><p>--</p><p>Mary-Beth loved the country. She loved how with just a short ride, you could disappear, feeling like civilization was a concept found only in books. It was only her and the wind in the gathering darkness, with Kieran’s heart thumping faster and faster under her fingers as they got properly lost. Mary-Beth had told Arthur she wanted to head to Saint Denis to seek out a Twain novel that had garnered so much talk it just had to be a good read, and asked him to spare Kieran, in case things got feisty. Arthur had said he’d pass it along, but the twinkle of amusement in his eye told her he knew everything he had to. The lick of shame within her, however, was easily overpowered by her excitement.</p><p>Before long, though it felt like aching centuries to Mary-Beth, they had found a suitable clearing, made camp, and settled in for the evening. Mary-Beth leaned into Kieran’s side, head laid on his shoulder, while he stirred the hot coals. She had decided to give him a moment and let their dinner settle, but she knew the anticipation hanging in the air was killing him. To her surprise, he blinked first.</p><p>“Mary-Beth? Can I… Try them on now?”</p><p>Mary-Beth sat up, surprised, and Kieran flinched like he was going to be hit. She squeezed his arm soothingly, and he relaxed at the squeeze of pressure, but still seemed uncertain. Mary-Beth paid no mind to that- he was eager.</p><p>“You really wanna, don’t you?”<br/>Kieran gnawed his lip for a moment, brows furrowed. “Should I… Not?” It was why they were out there, wasn’t it?<br/>“No, of course you can! I gave you the choice because I thought you’d look amazing, I didn’t think you’d be just as enthusiastic as I am.”</p><p>Mary-Beth dipped her head, face turning red, and Kieran, oh sweet Kieran. He cupped her chin gently, lifting her head like she was made of porcelain, and kissed her with all the fear and hesitancy of a fawn. Mary-Beth melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed. The kiss broke all too soon for her tastes, but she smiled at him, his fingers still cradling her face.</p><p>“I love you, Kieran Duffy,” she said softly.<br/>“And I love you, Mary-Beth Gaskill,” he murmured.</p><p>She stole another kiss, letting it linger for just a moment before forcing herself to pull away, standing up to grab her bag. She pulled out a dark green skirt, giving it a little flick so the fabric snapped as it unfurled. Kieran’s knees knocked together, and he looked up at her, frightened by the piece of cloth.</p><p>“It’s alright, Kieran,” she said soothingly. “No one’s around but us. The only person who’s gonna see how gorgeous you are is me.”</p><p>Kieran’s face darkened in the firelight, and he spread his fingers over the lower half of his face while he got himself together. He stood, walking around the firepit to thumb the edge of the fabric.</p><p>“Can… Can you close your eyes, while I put it on?” he asked softly, brows knitted together.<br/>“Of course,” Mary-Beth said, keeping her comments about seeing it all before to herself.</p><p>She let him have the skirt, and turned her back, putting her hands over her eyes for extra effect. She had to keep herself from bouncing on her heels with excitement at the jingle of Kieran undoing his belt. He was going to look so good, and just for her..!</p><p>Mary-Beth couldn’t say why the idea excited her so. True, she was a fool in love who wanted nothing more than to see her boyfriend at his happiest. But there was something beyond that, a conscious contortion of gender roles that made her heart soar. It was rebellion, sweet and polite, in one of the most elegant forms. Sadie strolling into camp wearing pants had been invigorating. Her beau wearing her skirt made her heart pound.</p><p>Kieran cleared his throat lightly. “I- I’m done, I think,” he said, and Mary-Beth could have knocked a tornado backwards with how quickly she spun to get a look.</p><p>He was nervous- that much was clear. He stood there, head hung, peering at her anxiously through those lashes of his. He stood straight as a pin, the skirts falling neatly around his ankles, though he picked anxiously at the loose-hanging material. He was absolutely beautiful. With the skirt on, the slope of his shoulders brushed feminine, and his longer hair framed his face perfectly. Mary-Beth covered her mouth with her hands, overwhelmed by the sight before her.</p><p>Kieran’s anxiety got the better of him, and he backed up, thinking he’d upset Mary-Beth or fallen into some kind of trick. Mary-Beth shook her head, stepping up to meet him and taking hold of his hands in the flickering firelight. She squeezed them warmly, looking deep into his eyes as she pulled him close.</p><p>“You look absolutely beautiful, Kieran Duffy,” she whispered, lifting his hands to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>Kieran couldn’t flush any darker. He thumbed at Mary-Beth’s fingers, dipping his head so he didn’t have to hold her gaze any longer. He stepped forward, closing the gap between their forms, and hugged her tight. Mary-Beth drew in a delighted breath, hugging him back, face tucked against his chest. Though her own heart trembled with joy at seeing her lover dressed so nicely, she could feel his own heartbeat slow from jackrabbit fast, his anxiety soothed, at peace in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>